I'd Lie About Our Song
by tech-hero
Summary: At an awards show for teen musicians, Oliver falls for the beautiful country girl. Only, Miley isn't fond of that idea. Tayver. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

I'd Lie About Our Song

----

"So Miley, what is this event again?" I asked while playing with my Iphone.

Miley and Lilly groaned again, and continued to rummage Hannah's closet for their outfits.

"For the last time, Oliver, it's an awards show for teen musicians! _Geez, could the boy get anymore annoying?_" I heard Miley mutter. Lilly snickered.

"Who's going?"

"_Aarghh! Apparently, yes._" I could just tell Miley rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, Oliver. Just be Mike by 6."

I shrugged my shoulders even though the girls couldn't see me. I stood from the chair I sat on and plopped down on Miley's bed, face down.

"OMG! Miley I can't wait to see what Joe will be wearing! I'll bet he'll look sooo cute!" Lilly gushed. Miley squealed and softly bit her lower lip.

"I can't wait to see Nick!"

See, after the incident with Milo and Otis, Miley and Lilly told the Jonas brothers about their double life, a month ago. Lilly and Joe instantly clicked since both were characteristically funny and adventurous plus they seemed to have similar interests. They had been dating for 2 weeks and a half now. Nick instantly fell for Miley, seeing as he was already into Hannah.

I grumbled into Miley's pillow and honestly said some unflattering things. Now, I wasn't really fond of the idea of Miley dat- and Lilly, dating the famous brothers but alas I couldn't say anything about it. If I did, I risked Miley….and Lilly finding out my secret.

_Man, when is the average guy gonna win? Why does she have to date the guys that are 'special': pretty boys, actors and now musicians? Stupid hormones…_

"Hey I'm gonna go do some stuff so I'll meet up with you girls, ten til 6, ok?"

The girls just grunted softly in response and continued to look through the clothes.

Shaking my head, I walked out of the room somewhat annoyed.

----

Man this event crap is super boring! Miley and Lilly are all other their Jonas bros. and I don't have a date. I would've asked someone only I don't know too many girls that I can trust to a Hannah thing. I walked around the building where the event was taking place. There was really nothing to do and this goatee is starting to itch really bad!

I kept walking until I found the men's room where I pulled off the Mike Standley the III disguise. It wouldn't be a problem if I was just Oliver, right?

I stuffed the disguise into the trash minus the shades and walked out. As soon as I opened the door, however, I bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"I'm so sorry!" I bent down to pick up my victim, and I found myself looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going." The beautiful blonde laughed softly, just like an angel.

I smiled at her awkwardly and pulled her up. Wait a minute; I think I've seen her before….

She was so pretty…Yeah, I just said pretty… her hair was in curls and the little black dress clung to her perfectly curvy body…

"Excuse me?" I snapped out of my trance when I realized I was staring.

"I'm sorry! I'm Oliver Oken!" I'm so sure I blushed a tomato red right now.

She giggled. "Well Mr. Oken, what do you do?" I noticed she had an accent to her amazing voice. Then I realized I had no idea what she was talking about. I must've looked like a complete idiot.

She smiled, "I mean what brings you to this event?"

"The limo. Hannah Montana's limo!" I babbled, feeling my face burning.

She laughed heartily. "I mean, I'm a fan turned friend of Hannah's and…she invited me to come with her and her friend Lola!"

"Ah, so you're part of the Montana posse. That's nice. I'm a fan of hers. She's really nice."

I nodded, feeling my mouth running dry. She looked at her watch, "Well Oliver, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you around I hope."

She smiled sweetly at me. "Yeah, yeah. Sure!"

She giggled once more, "Well see ya Oliver. It was nice meeting you!" And with that she walked down the hall.

I waved goodbye and watched her leave. Suddenly, I realized something.

"Wait!" I called out. "What's your name?"

She turned around, "Taylor. Taylor Swift." She smiled and then turned the corner.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open.


	2. 21 Questions

21 Questions

----

I love the sound of my skateboard wheels on pavement and I especially love the feel of the wind rushing against my skin.

Summer has officially been here for… 2 hours. I'm just swerving around people and things, enjoying my freedom and listening to my mix tape of tunes that remind of Miley on my black iPod.

This past weekend was so amazing! I met Taylor Swift and damn, she is even more beautiful than I thought. Well, not that I actually thought of her before… Yeah anyway…

"Oliver!" I removed my earphones and looked around. Coming up beside me was Lilly.

"Hey dude! I've been calling you for a while now! What are you doing?"

I stepped off my skateboard and pulled it under my arm. I squinted around at the beach,

"Uh, riding." Lilly did as I did, and rolled her eyes at me. "Duh. Anyway, me, Miley, Joe and Nick are going to Tracy's party tonight. Wanna come with us?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, it's better than being home." Lilly's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oliver, you used to have fun with us. Now, you just… mope around and you don't wanna hang out anymore…" I stayed quiet not knowing how to respond to that.

"Is it about Miley?" What the hell? I looked down at her sharply.

"What are you talking about?" She gave me a smirk and nodded.

"Aw, Oliver that sucks!" She hugged me quickly.

"You Donut! You should've done something about it before!" Well, there was no escaping this one. Once Lilly had something in her head, she wouldn't be moved on the situation. I grunted in response, got back on my skateboard and pushed away.

"Oliver, don't beat yourself up about it." Dammit! She'll never let it go.

"Lilly. I gave her all the signs to show that I was interested. I wasn't going to force myself on her if she didn't send me signals back." I said a little more roughly than I intended and of course Lilly noticed.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry. But you should've just gone for it." And with that, she skated away towards Rico's I presume.

Whatever. I'm not gonna get into this whole feelings thing.

----

"Crazy boy say what?!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well, I just mean that it…"

"Oliver, you can't go as you." I sighed. Maybe I don't wanna go after all. Miley patted me on the shoulder and then walked into her Hannah closet. It seems that lately that's half of what she does all the time; the other half is that she's all over Nick. Oh well, I'll just wear the itchy goatee.

----

"Hannah! Darling!" Tracy said in her usual nasally voice and air hugged her. She barely acknowledged me and Lola before she latched onto the Jonas Brothers. I could see Hannah seething and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I walked around the room, making small talk with some gold diggers and munched on the food for about an hour before getting bored. I walked into the restroom and did away with my disguise just like at the award's show. I splashed water on my face, dried up and carefully walked out of the restroom afraid that maybe someone saw me come in as Mike and then saw someone else come out. Seeing the coast was clear, I continued to walk through Tracy's mansion.

"Hey man what's up?" A young dark haired dude in brand name clothes came up to me like he knew me. I felt slightly alarmed but I played it cool and shook his hand.

"Nothing man. Just a little bored." He nodded.

"Hey if you want, there's a game room here if you're up to it." I smiled for the first time that night. I nodded and followed him into another room, where there were other guys and a few girls watching the 65 inch TV and shouting random things.

"Aaah! Come on! I want a rematch!" A short brown haired guy yelled at a blonde girl.

"Sorry! I beat you fair and square!" She laughed. She sounded so familiar. I got closer to take a look at her.

"Hey man why don't you challenge her? She's already beat every guy here. Maybe you can bring some honor to us guys!" The guy that brought me here suggested.

The blonde girl turned around, looking at me straight in my eyes. It was her!

"Oliver!" She smiled widely and enveloped me in a hug. I embraced her back. _She smells like strawberries and vanilla... like Miley!_

"Hey Taylor! Wow you remembered me." I'm so sure I had a glazed look in my eyes.

"Of course! Who can forget such a charmer?" She smirked playfully. I blushed as I shrugged.

"So do you wanna challenge me?" She offered me a Wii control. I nodded and took it from her.

----

Low and behold, I brought the guys some honor when I beat Taylor in Smash Brothers. I don't believe she let me win like the girls claimed though.

"So Oliver, wanna take a walk?" The guys made low whistles and some cat calls. I chuckled and followed her out of the room.

"Are you here with Hannah again?" She asked while we strolled through hallways.

"Yea. But honestly it's getting boring. I mean I just rather go for a ride ya know? Get lost and listen to favorite songs…." I started blushing when I noticed that I was babbling. She laughed however and shook her head.

"I see. So you're a man of simple pleasures. That's…refreshing." Taylor smiled sweetly.

"Most guys I've met have been somewhat high maintenance. Plus they are so self-conscious."

I stopped walking, looking towards the main entrance. "Want to get out of here?"

Taylor looked at me oddly, and slowly nodded. "I mean you don't have to…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I stopped, looking around, spotting my 2005 silver Mustang. I pulled her to my car, opened (and closed) the door for her, and quickly drove out of the parking lot. I turned on my radio and played it at low volume.

"Well, Oliver, while you're kidnapping me, I'd like to know about you."

I chuckled, glancing over at her. "21 questions?" I offered.

"Yeah! Ok, I'll start!" She bounced excitedly.

"I'm ready for ya! Gimme your best shot!" I said just as excited.

"Is your favorite color green?" I glanced at her quickly.

"Yeah…How'd you figure that?" She smirked knowingly at me.

"Well, you're wearing green right now and you were wearing green last time. Plus your custom radio, your neon lights, and your ring."

I smiled. No one has ever paid that much attention to me. I wondered if Miley knew my favorite color.

"Ok. My turn." She giggled. "Nope. You already asked a question!"

"What? When?" She laughed now. "You asked how I figured green." I laughed too.

"Aw come on that doesn't count!" She shoved my shoulder slightly. "It was a question!"

"Fine!" I pouted, "Go ahead."

"What are you really of Hannah?" She was sure random with her questions.

"A good friend. There's no story behind it other than I met her and somewhere down the line we became friends." She nodded accepting my answer.

"Miss Swift?"

"Hmm?"

"What is a secret about you?" She pondered over this for a few seconds.

"I am a psychic." I turned to her, and extended my pinky. "Pinky swear on that?"

She looked at me seriously but I could see the side of her lips twitching. She extended her pinky and wrapped it around mine.

"You play guitar don't you?" Ok, I was starting to believe she was psychic….

She smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it up. "Your fingertips are raw and your nails and trimmed more than normal." She explained, "I may not be psychic but I have an eye for detail."

"I don't like to tell people about the guitar thing. Especially my friends, M-Hannah and Lola." She nodded understandingly.

Before I ask her my question, I heard her song "Tim McGraw" come up on the radio. I noticed she looked…sad maybe? I remained quiet while she sang along to her own song.

"Who was he?" She stiffened, but spoke slowly. "He was just a boy that I liked from back home. I mean we shared a great summer but we were so different. He was the school's jock."

"He's also idiot for letting go of the world." She stared at me suddenly, and I began to get nervous. I kept my eyes on the road paved beside the beach.

"You have a beautiful profile." I turned to her slowly and grinned. "Boys aren't beautiful."

She laughed heartily.

----

It was maybe 1 o'clock when I crept into Miley's house. Before you think, FREAK!, Miley invited me and Lilly to a sleepover.

I tiptoed slowly over to the sofa when the lights went on. "Oliver Oscar Oken!" I jumped, when I saw Miley and Lilly zeroing on me.

**A/N: In regards to the 1****st**** review, umm….maybe its moliver…and maybe not. Either way I hope u keep reading!**


End file.
